First Judicial Crisis
The First Judicial Crisis, part of The 1st Alan Lao Crisis, is a legal mess up in the FRC lasting a week and spanned three court cases, three bills, two external threads and three protests in response. The first sign of the crisis began with Supreme Court: R v Chen on March 15, 2009 and ended with Alan Lao's resignation in Protest - Personal Attack statement to the whole Cabinet from Alan Lao on March 19, 2009. The main factors causing this were the numerous allegations that Attorney General Alan Lao was unfairly abusing the judicial system to prosecute a personal vendetta against Darren Chen. The crisis was the first major period of FRC scandal known as the The 1st Alan Lao Crisis and the first public sign of internal discord within the Liberal Democrats Party. It lead to the disrepute of Alan Lao amongst some FRC members and a universal disillusionment with the judicial system in the FRC. Threads *Triator: Darren Chen Created by Alan Lao on March 9, 2009 at 5:07pm **Darren Chen leaves the faction, Alan Lao reveals his attentions to take the faction and suggests punishment *Supreme Court: R v Chen Created by Alan Lao on March 15, 2009 at 7:02pm ** Darren is charged for common offenses of crime against the republic, crime of treason, crime of counter revolutionaries and breach of the One China Act 2009 completely based on witnesses. ** Alan Lao's puppet Peter Lim insists on punishment at 3:27 am File:RvChen_p3.jpg *Discussion On: Court R v Chen Created by Colin Chung on March 16, 2009 at 9:49pm ** Thread formed due to Alan Lao forbidding comments and criticism in Supreme Court: R v Chen. Alan Lao alleges the discussions are a "violation of separation of powers". *Inferior Court: Chen v Lam Created by Alan Lao on March 17, 2009 at 7:31pm ** Darren Chen alleges Harriette Lam breached a contract of trust. Justice Ken Lee investigates the case and it becomes an argument whether verbal agreements are valid. Alan Lao dismisses the case, leading to "Protest - Complaint filed against Alan for closing Lam v Chen case without legitimate reason." *Inferior Court: Attorney-General v Chen Created by Alan Lao on March 18, 2009 at 3:19am ** Alan Lao accuses Darren Chen of libel occurring in "Discussion On: Court R v Chen". Peter Lim is suddenly active 3:23 and Heidi Lau oddly works as part of the judiciary at 3:39. They also speak out of order but are permitted (due to the fact they are puppet accounts of Alan Lao) File:AGvChen1.jpg *Parliament: Punishment Act 2009 Created by Alan Lao on March 18, 2009 at 5:15am ** Parliamentary bill created by Alan Lao to classify possible punishment. Simultaneously while the court cases with Darren are ongoing with him as the justice, a blatant violation of separation of power. *Parliament: Judiciary Act 2009 Created by Alan Lao on March 18, 2009 at 5:17pm ** Parliamentary bill created for Alan Lao to prevent discussion on court cases and possible criticism. He arbitrates that New Zealand law applies to the FRC, decides only he can pick who is "competent" to be a justice and "doesn't bother to draft the act". Legislators boycott the bill. File:Judiciary_Act_2009.jpg *Protest - Complaint filed against Alan for closing Lam v Chen case without legitimate reason. Created by 不清不清 on March 18, 2009 at 11:44pm **Ken Lee charges "Chen v Lam" was undemocratic as Harriette Lam was silent, he found evidence against her and Alan arbitrarily dismissed the case. Alan Lao retorts with New Zealand law, Ken Lee says he doesn't care *Protest: Colin's violation of Seperation of Powers Created by Alan Lao on March 18, 2009 at 10:03pm **Alan Lao alleges Colin Chung as president is violating seperation of powers by having conversations on the court case outside of court. The public disagrees. *Protest - Personal Attack statement to the whole Cabinet from Alan Lao Created by 不清不清 on March 19, 2009 at 12:01am ** Ken Lee attacks Alan Lao for his reason of resignation "refers the cabinet as Inexperience, uneducated and lack of social experiences" *Bill: Judicial Reform Act 2009 Created by Colin Siu-Lun Chung on March 19, 2009 at 8:49pm **Colin Chung's ill attempt to reform the judicial system. By then the entire FRC was disillusioned with the system. The judicial system did not receive any further use until the Second Judicial Crisis. Background March 9, 2009 Alan Lao convened a thread titled Triator: Darren Chen: Darren Chen had abandoned his legislative position left the FRC. Alan Lao expresses the desire to have someone punished through judicial means.File:Punishment.jpg Unknown in 3rd post is Harriette Lam who desires to see Darren punished under the "Crime of Counter-Revolutionaries" which more than coincidentally ends up as a charge in "Supreme Court: R v Chen" File:Punishment2.jpgFile:RvChen_p1.jpg note the second unknown is Peter Lim March 15 election gave Presidency to Harriette Lam , a puppet belonging to Alan Lao. This provided Alan Lao with board moderation privileges to execute censorship and close threads. Alan Lao as Attorney General tries Darren Chen on treason charges, alleging he tried to recruit members away from the FRCwhich is not explicitly a crime in the FRC in March 15, 2009 Supreme Court: R v Chen. Alan Lao insists he has received evidence of Darren Chen attempting to overthrow the faction. Heidi Lau also accuses Darren Chen of attempting to draw her into a different faction. The case is given to justice Ken Lee to follow. Issues Criticism Criticism was raised by Colin Chung, Adam Ku, Ken Lee, Albert Cheung, Michael Hum. ;Ken Lee raised dissatisfaction on the following points *Chen v Lam was dismissed arbitrarily by Attorney General Lao when he found Darren's claims truthful *Lao's personal attacks against the cabinet *The use of New Zealand law in the FRC ;Colin Chung raised the following questions: *Why is Peter Lim a man who hates Communists allowed to testify against one has been a Communist party member? or are Heidi Lau and Harriette Lam who have something against Darren Chen's testimony given so much weight? Why is one who called for capital punishment of the defendant choosing the judges? Is this acceptable impartiality? *Why has the defendant's words not been given weight? no one has even considered whether there is validity to his words *Why has there only been witness, unhappy witnesses and no defendant witnesses? *Why has no investigation occurred on behalf of the defendant? *Why are cases closed before other can even defend the accused? *Why are Heidi Lau and Peter Lim who have barely participated in the discussion board suddenly so active to condemn Darren? *How come there is no jury? a man is not even judged by his peers Abuse of Judicial Authority The clear flaw in the court cases was that Alan Lao had complete control of the judicial system. In many cases he was both the prosecutor and judge, which gave the defence little chance. In addition he strengthened his arguments with witnesses and ran the court his friends all of whom were puppets alleged to be law students. In the meanwhile any who disagreed with him, he labelled as incompetent, amateur and overstepping the bounds of separation of powers. Alan Lao also used of his authority as Attorney General and Chief Justice to silence and prevent any talks within the faction about the court case. In addition when justice Ken Lee was about to draw a not guilty verdict for lack of evidence in Chen v Lam, Alan Lao himself arbitrarily dismissed the case. Puppets Puppets Heidi Lau, Peter Lim, and Harriette Lamhttp://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=76581858623 were used to persecute Darren Chen. Peter Lim had never participated in the faction other than creating the Nationalist Party of China and voicing against communists. Heidi Lau had only created the Chinese Monarchist Party and was generally not involved. Harriette Lam created the Chinese Communist Party but had later gone inactive see the Flag Scandal. All of these accounts suddenly became active during this period. Heidi Lau and Peter Lim testified against Darren Chen and operated the Court with Alan Lao, whilst then executive Harriette Lam asserted her authority against any criticism of the court case http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/alliances/topics?v=24&t=10369&page=2 Censorship Comments and criticism about the court case were silenced by Alan Lao. A separate conversation thread was thus created, however Alan Lao arbitrarily insisted it be closed, which amounted to censorship as it limited the right to freedom of speech. Outcome Mistrust In Judicial Systems As Alan Lao was a law student, all judicial systems until his exile from the faction were created by him. Due to this fact and his arbitrary conduct during the crisis the judicial system in the FRC lost most of its authority in the as no punishment was ever enforced on Darren Chen as Alan Lao had ruled. Future attempts at establishing a judicial system in the FRC were often solely Alan Lao's initiatives and were constantly met with discontent. Few would ever trust his "Rule of Law" again. Resignation Alan Lao resigned in the face of opposition to his decisions in "Protest - Personal Attack statement to the whole Cabinet from Alan Lao". Allegedly he would be gone for two months to work on his essay. Liberal Democrats Party Fracture See Liberal Democrats Party Fracture Mounting anger in the party over Alan Lao's continual stubbornness to accept criticism and his use of the puppets became a divisive issue within the Liberal Democrats party and the resultant dispute it split the party into two camps. Adam Ku, Colin Chung and Ken Lee who are members of the Liberal Democrats party become Alan Lao's most vocal opponents, whilst Alan's personal friends Kevin Jeferson Lee and Raymond Mok remained supportive of him. See also the Puppet Crisis References Category:Crises and Scandals